Torn in Two
by GirlofNoConsequence
Summary: Will and Liz in modern times. Elizabeth is an struggling artist, Will is an fantastic actor. To add to their troubles, Liz gets pregnant, how will they cope? Tension and passionate sexual relations ensue.
1. Break A Leg

A/N I'm gonna try my luck at writing a modern PotC fanfiction. Hope it goes alright!! Will and Liz in modern times, Elizabeth is an struggling artist, Will is an actor with a new play every month, how will his success fare with Elizabeth?? Tension and passionate sexual relations ensue.

Chapter 1: Break A Leg

Elizabeth pulled the scarlet dress over her bronzed shoulders. She tied the ribbon around her waist and grabbed the clutch, laying on the dressing table. The flat darkened as she flicked the light switches. Her shoes clicked against the marble stairs as she departed from the grand building. She held out a slender arm as a black cab halted.

The Adelphi Theatre stood majestically in the West End, people outside waiting patiently to be let in it's golden doors. Elizabeth took out her phone and dialled the numbers nervously. "Will, it's Liz, just wishing you good luck, break a leg" She shut the phone and tapped her feet impatiently. Elizabeth paused as a dapper, young man strolled into view, dreadlocks cascading down past his shoulders. He stopped next to Elizabeth and brought out a cigarette packet. "Want one?" Elizabeth shook her head, she swore on her 18th birthday, that she wouldn't touch a cigarette in her life. "The name's Jack, Jack Sparrow" Elizabeth shook his hand, noticing the tattoo stretching up his lower arm. "Elizabeth Swann, soon to be Turner, when he asks me" Elizabeth smiled at her own naivety. "What brings you to the Adelphi then?" Jack lit the cigarette and inhaled its toxic fumes. "I'm supporting my boyfriend, he's in the play, Will Turner" She pointed up at the billboard above the theatre, Will's two-dimensional face dominating the building. "Right, well...um...I wrote the play" Jack smoothed his moustache apprehensively. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, not believing a word of what he said. "Pigs can fly, Mr Sparrow" One of the doormen pushed open the grand doors and ushered people into the theatre.

As Elizabeth found her seat and sat herself down, Jack spied on her from his box. The lights went down and the curtain rose, Elizabeth's palms grew sweaty as she crumpled her program nervously.

"Bravo, encore" Elizabeth applauded as Will took his bow. Her brow furrowed as some of the female members of the audience wolf-whistled at him. As the audience left the theatre, Elizabeth picked up her belongings. "Miss Swann, fancy seeing you here" Jack stood down the gangway, hands in pockets. "Fancy that" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Anyway, I wonder if you fancied going to dinner with me tonight" Elizabeth bit her lip, she already had plans to see Will that evening. "I'm sorry, I'm meeting my boyfriend tonight, maybe some other time" Jack gave her his hand and pulled Elizabeth up off the floor. They walked out of the theatre, laughing and chattering till they went their separate ways. Elizabeth waited at the stage door for Will, she nibbled on her nails impatiently. "Will! You were fantastic" Elizabeth smothered her boyfriend with kisses. "I need to breath, Liz" Will put his strong arm around her. "Oh I met Jack Sparrow, the writer" Will gave her a confused look. "I haven't heard of Jack Sparrow" Elizabeth sighed heavily, Will blew softly in her ear. "He double-crossed me, the liar" Elizabeth slipped her hand down his trousers. "What are you insinuating?" Elizabeth winked at him and smiled, her lipgloss gleaming in the lamplight.

Elizabeth opened the door to her flat and threw her coat and bag down on the island in the kitchen. "Want anything? Tea, coffee, cappuccino, gin and tonic, bacardi breezer" Will took off his coat and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. "Bacardi Breezer" Elizabeth poured the liquid into two flutes, a lime slice on the rim. Will breathed onto his palm and sprawled out on the sofa."Voila" Elizabeth handed the glass to Will and sat down beside him, leaning on his warm chest. "You were fantastic tonight" Will kissed Elizabeth softly on her head. "When's your exhibition, I really want to come and see your artwork?" Elizabeth turned to face Will and pleaded with him. "Will, seriously my friends aren't the kind of people you see hanging around the theatre, they're all weed smoking hippies" Will sat up and placed his warm hands on her shoulders. "Look, I don't care whether they're weed smoking hippies or the queen, I'm going for you and your work" Elizabeth sighed heavily and rested her head on his brawny chest.

Will slipped his hands up Elizabeth's bronzed leg, he paused at her briefs. "Will, do you work out?" Will gasped humorously. "Maybe a little, I go to the park and jog once a week" Elizabeth pulled herself up from the sofa and undid her heels. Will finished off his drink and put it on the coffee table. "I'm going to go to bed, do you want to come?" Will's eyes widened as he entered Elizabeth's room. It was covered with posters and artwork of Johnny Depp, Marilyn Monroe, some old Victorian ladies. "What'd you want a poster of him for?" Will wandered over to the far side of the room pointing at a poster of Jon Bon Jovi. Elizabeth dimmed the lights to set the mood, walking quietly over to her shocked boyfriend. "I absolutely love him, he's one of the best singers in the world" Will scanned the room, picking up perfume bottles and spritzing himself with them. Elizabeth began to untie the ribbon on her dress and rearranging the duvets on her bed. "Liz, are you ready to be shocked and stunned by the Willmeister?" Will stood proudly clenching his muscles almost Herculean. Elizabeth cupped her mouth as she laughed wildly. "Are _you _ready for Elizabeth Swann; Goddess of Love?" She bent down and shook her hair madly, before rearranging her bosom to suit her need. "You know me, ready for anything" As Elizabeth pulled the scarlet dress over her head, Will unbuttoned his trousers hastily. "1,2,3...GO!" Will leapt on the single bed and pulled Liz in between his legs.

Elizabeth howled wildly, every jolt sending her into complete asylum. "Will...you're...surprisingly...good...at...this" Will grasped her legs, his nails digging into her skin. Then everything stopped, Will pulled Elizabeth off him and sat motionless on the bed. "I think it split" Elizabeth kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm ready to get pregnant, Will" She placed a hand on top of his, kissing him soothingly. "Are you sure, Liz?" Will quivered nervously. She nodded reassuringly, leaning her head on his sweaty shoulder. "That's settled then, we're having a baby" Elizabeth smiled as Will hugged her tightly.

As the moon shone brightly, Will and Elizabeth stood still on Liz's balcony, holding each other in a tender embrace. "I would like to take this opportunity to say I wouldn't have chosen a better person to have a baby with than you" Elizabeth stared down at her flat stomach, dreading it getting any bigger. "That's good because you're stuck with me, Will Turner" Will held out her hand and separated her slender fingers, he slid his rough digits up and down Elizabeth's wedding finger. "You know what would be nice, getting married to your childhood friend" Elizabeth was too lost in the moment to realise what Will had just said. "You know what would be even nicer, you being quiet so I can kiss you" Will leaned in towards her as she stroked his manly stubble.

A/N So it broke, Elizabeth's up the duff. Will is jealous of Bon Jovi. Jack is a lying cheat, nothing's changed there then. Stay tuned for more exciting adventures from the trio. There'll be more Jack hitting on Elizabeth. What will happen when Will and Jack meet at Elizabeth's art exhibition? Who's Elizabeth's muse?


	2. Chocolate Spread and Pregnancy Kits

A/N This chapter is set in ASDA. Elizabeth's buying a pregnancy kit to see if she really is up the duff! Will buys chocolate spread, wow! Jack stalks Elizabeth around ASDA. I hope she is pregnant, well I know cos I'm writing the bloody thing!

Chapter 2: Chocolate Spread and Pregnancy Kits

Elizabeth scribbled her list down on a piece of paper and it into her bag. "Will, I'm going to ASDA, darling" She pulled the jacket onto her shoulders, her bag hanging over her arm. "Wait I coming with you" Will wobbled uncontrollably, trying to pull his trousers up to his waist. Elizabeth tapped her feet on the tiled floor impatiently. "Come on" Will straightened his T-shirt and took his jacket from the back of the chair.

As they passed through the automatic doors, Elizabeth pulled a trolley towards them. "Right, I'm going to get a pregnancy kit, see you around" Elizabeth steered the trolley down the aisles carefully. She studied the pregnancy test packets attentively. Suddenly, a certain swaggering gentleman with messy dreadlocks caught her eye. "Jack? Jack Sparrow" He turned around at the mention of his name. "Elizabeth Swann, soon to be Turner" Jack strutted towards her with open arms. He looked about her with a confused look in his eye. "Pregnancy kits then? Your so-called beau get you pregnant?" Elizabeth shot an annoyed glance at him, arms folded. "Well we don't know yet, that's why I'm getting some of these" Elizabeth pulled the trolley to the side and resumed their conversation. "So what brings you here?" Jack loosened his tie and coughed nervously. "Erm buying...a...toilet...plunger, yeah I did a massive dump and the toilet's blocked" Elizabeth turned away, steering the trolley through the crowd. "Catch you later, Jack" Elizabeth waved the embarrassed gentleman goodbye and carried on up the aisles.

Will examined the label on the chocolate spread jar to see how many calories it contained. "Will, got them" Elizabeth collided into the shelf clumsily, knocking the tins all over the floor. "Let me help" A tattooed arm picked the tins and stacked them up again. "Liz, what'll we do with you, eh?" Will bent down to help his girlfriend up. "Oh Will, this is Jack Sparrow, the guy I met outside the theatre, remember?" Will shook Jack's hand hesitantly. "Thank you for looking after my girlfriend the other night" Elizabeth grasped onto Will's arm as he steered the trolley to the checkout.

"Are you done yet?" Will lay on the sofa impatiently. "The pee isn't coming" Elizabeth sat crouched on the toilet holding the stick under her bottom. Will sighed heavily waiting for Elizabeth to appear.

"I'm done" Elizabeth leant on the door. Will crossed his fingers and closed his eyes nervously. "I'm...most definitely, certainly...PREGNANT!" Elizabeth watched as Will punched the air excitedly. "We'll name it Will, naturally and we'll take everywhere and it'll go to Sylvia Young and it will be an actor" Elizabeth held Will by his shoulders and pushed him down onto the chair. "It'll be an artist, we'll give it a good upbringing and it'll go to the best art college there is" Will raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, not willing to give in to Elizabeth's ideas about rearing their child. "I still can't believe I'm knocked up on my first try" They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Elizabeth tied her hair back out of her face and unlocked the door.

"Jack, are you stalking me? How'd you get my address?" Jack handed Elizabeth a bouquet of lilies, she accepted them graciously, holding them to her nose. "These are lovely, but you haven't answered my question, how did you get my address?" Jack blushed a deep shade of red. "I followed you and waited outside till there was an opportune moment" Elizabeth slapped him cleaned in a rush of fury. "You stalked me to my flat and try to woo me with flowers, you pervert" Will came to Elizabeth's side, scowling down at Jack with his deep brown eyes. "If you even attempt to follow my fiancee again then I can't be held responsible for my actions" Jack ran hesitantly down the corridor as Will closed the door angrily. Elizabeth smiled cheekily. "You said I was your fiancee" Will's cheeks started to turn tomato red. "Yes and?" Elizabeth rolled her big brown eyes and turned away from him. "And why did you say it in the first place?" Will scratched his stubbly chin and took in a deep breath. Elizabeth sat on the sofa, twiddling her fingers nervously. "I don't know why I said it, I guess I was being protective of you" Will crouched down beside her, looking into her eyes lovingly. "So there's no marriage on the cards then?" Will smiled his crooked smile, which made Elizabeth cry jovial tears. They curled up on the sofa, Elizabeth pulled the woollen blanket close to her chest and they fell fast asleep in each other's arms

A/N Jack the perverted stalker has a ring to it. Will's watching his weight, Elizabeth is pregnant for sure. Will's the daddy!! Jack bought a plunger for his toilet. Please review, you get a cookie if you do!!


	3. Warhol and Sparrow

A/N Chapter 3 is up! Elizabeth is coping with her pregnancy. Will has moved into her flat and is excited about going to her art exhibition. But they meet a certain perverted Jack Sparrow outside their flat.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! FINITO!!

Chapter 3: Warhol and Sparrow

Elizabeth is six weeks pregnant

Elizabeth ensconced herself on her work stool, examining her painting. She took the brush in her hand and swept it over the paper. Suddenly a surge of sickness and vomit overcame her, Elizabeth ran for the toilet hastily, almost slipping on the rugs in the lounge. Will stood out of the shower, dripping wet, his hair curling from the moisture.

"Excuse me" Elizabeth held a hand over her mouth as she passed a dashingly handsome Will.

"Will, I need to get these pictures over to the art museum" Elizabeth held the canvasses under her arm.

"Let me come with you" Will shook his hair as Elizabeth unlocked the door. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and walked into their room.

"Will, I'm going to be late" Elizabeth looked down at her watch and gasped. She was now ten minutes late for her art exhibition.

"I'm coming" Will zipped up his jeans and ran for the door, holding one of Elizabeth's canvasses.

Elizabeth groaned angrily. "I'm now late for my exhibition" Will tapped his fingers along the steering wheel, to pass the time. As the lights turned green, Will put his foot down hard on the accelerator.

"Liz, you're late" Elizabeth clambered up the great stone steps.

"I know, I know" Will gazed about him in wonder. _So this is what Liz does in her spare time _Will thought to himself as Elizabeth led him to a crowded room.

"I'll set up here" Elizabeth uncovered the canvasses and began hanging them against the wall. Will stared at the artwork, hanging against the wall. He noticed a small similarity between the model in the painting and himself.

"Liz, did you have an inspiration for this painting?" Elizabeth bit her lip nervously.

"Yes I did, you know him extremely well, he's handsome, clever and he's going to be a father" Will stood admiring the picture.

"It's like looking in a mirror" Elizabeth laughed uncontrollably.

As most of the artists departed from the hall, Elizabeth sipped on her glass of orange juice, this shocked some of her colleagues.

"Liz, you're not drinking" Edie placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm pregnant, that's why" Her friend's concerned expression vanished with a flicker of joy.

"Oh My God!! Who got you up the duff, was it Johnny from Starbuck's, he's had his eye on you?"

Will's ears pricked up at the mention of another man. Elizabeth slapped her playfully on the arm.

"No, it wasn't Johnny, it's Will's baby" Will stood up to his full height, his dark brown hair, dominating his face.

"Wow, you've done well for yourself" Edie nudged Elizabeth in the arm, she shrieked out in pain.

"I saw you in that play the other night, it was very good" Edie patted Will on the back drunkenly as she sauntered down the steps to her bright red Mini.

"Your friend seems 'nice'" Elizabeth sighed deeply as Will led her towards his car, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yes, nice is a good way of putting it" Elizabeth pulled on the car door, it clicked as she opened it.

"What about this Johnny eh?" Will began mimicking Elizabeth kissing him, he pouted his lips and fluttered his manly eyelashes.

"We've met a couple of times in Starbucks, me and the girls grab a coffee in there when it's cold in the studio" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Will and massaged her temple.

"So there's no chemistry between you two then" Will looked at her with his big, brown eyes.

"Will, I don't I want a baby with a man, who's only prospect in life is finding the recipe for a perfect mocha cappuccino"

Will nodded his head, Elizabeth laughed as she thought he looked like the Churchill dog.

As the pair clambered up the stairs, in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, Jack leant on the wall outside their flat, surveying the area for a glimpse of Elizabeth. Will was the last person, he would have liked to have seen, but his nightmare had come true.

Will ran up to his opponent and kicked him hard in the privates, hissing and spitting at him.

"Jack, you lying eunuch, you abused my trust" Elizabeth crept down beside him and whispered softly in his ear. Will pulled her up to his side and gently directed her to their door.

"You wait for my girlfriend, the bearer of my child and you think I won't be angry" Will threw a bruised and dazed Jack against the wall angrily, the perspiration dripping down his forehead.

"I'm sorry, mate. She is the most beautiful woman in the world" Jack held his bandaged hands out in front of him, pleading for forgiveness.

"Go! I don't want you anywhere near Elizabeth" Will flung the bruised and battered man onto the carpet, turning from him disgustedly.

Will came into a silent flat, Elizabeth, rocking back and forth. "I can't take it anymore, Will. I just can't" He sat down next to her, comforting her with soothing words and hugging her softly.

"I know, we have this baby, we've got to keep going for its sake" Will leant his head on her shivering shoulder. Elizabeth gave him a timid smile.

"There isn't a person I would want to spend the rest of my life other than you" Elizabeth kissed his soft hair tenderly. Will lifted her up into his strong, muscly arms, before setting her down on the bed and slipping in beside her.

A/N Jack is a PERVERTED EUNUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elizabeth's friend, Edie is a cracking character, Johnny works in Starbuck's, it is a tribute to my friend, who adores the place. Tell me how it's going, be naughty but nice!!! Thanks Miss Maudlin, hope this up to scratch!!


	4. Picnics and Wedding Rings

A/N Where will this story go?? Time lapse again, I just want the time to pass quicker. Thank you, my people!!! raises hands to wave at her minions

Chapter 4: Picnics and Wedding Rings

Elizabeth is 17 weeks (4 months) pregnant

"Will, wake up" Elizabeth shook her boyfriend violently, till he rolled off the bed.

"What'd you think you playing at?" Will groaned as Elizabeth opened her curtains, blinding him.

"I needed some company, you lazy man" Elizabeth threw her cushion at him in frustration.

"Fine, you got me" Will pulled himself up onto his feet, standing half naked.

"Great it's raining, so much for our picnic" Elizabeth sighed heavily as she stared out at the damp, dreary landscape.

"What picnic?" Will kissed her bare shoulder softly.

"Our picnic. It's two years ago on this day, you first asked me out" Elizabeth felt her back pressed up against the glass door, Will caressing her neck.

"I can remember it as if it were yesterday" Will mumbled between soft kisses.

"I feel like a puffer fish" Elizabeth stared down at her curving stomach.

"I can't see a puffer fish, I see a mermaid" Will ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair.

"Thank you, I think" Elizabeth looked deeply into his big, brown eyes.

"We could still have that picnic" Will smiled as Elizabeth rested her head on his strong, bronzed shoulders.

"Yeah, how?" Elizabeth turned towards him and sighed heavily.

"Ever heard of a rainy day picnic?" Will laughed as he realised he was still in his boxer shorts.

"Wait a sec!" He ran into the bedroom hastily.

Will pulled the trousers up to his waist and secured them with the zip. Elizabeth carried his prized possession; his Beatles t-shirt.

"Here let me help" Elizabeth tugged on the t-shirt and pulled it over Will's broad shoulders.

"As I was saying, a rainy day picnic is a picnic on a rainy day" Elizabeth clapped her hands mockingly.

"You're a genius!" Will placed his hands up in agreement, bowing for her.

A while later...

"Will, stop it! I can't see a thing!" Elizabeth wriggled away from her boyfriend's tight grasp.

"Fumbling around in the dark, just like when we first met" Will nibbled at Elizabeth's shoulder, making her howl in pain.

"Will, I mean it!" Elizabeth laughed as she pushed away Will's advances.

"You hear that, baby. Your mother does not like my advances" Will leant towards his girlfriend's prominent stomach.

"No, that's not it. I just like things to be a bit more civilised" Elizabeth stroked her stomach and looked at Will's expression.

"I'll tone it down" Will sat down beside Elizabeth, a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I do think we need to get a bigger house" Elizabeth pulled herself up from the couch and kissed Will softly on the lips.

"I took the liberty of picking up some of these" Elizabeth handed Will some of her leaflets, Will studied them carefully.

"I do like this in St John's Wood" Will pointed at the photograph enthusiastically.

"It's close to my art studio, your theatre. It's close to the hospital, all the schools. It's perfect!" Elizabeth hugged Will until he choked.

Elizabeth handed Will the phone as he dialled the numbers nervously.

"Yes...no I will...yes...thank you...yes...goodbye" Elizabeth bit her nails nervously as Will put the phone back on the receiver.

"What did they say?" Will took Elizabeth's hand in his and smiled lovingly at her.

"They said...we've got an appointment" Elizabeth's blank expression turned into a beaming smile.

"That's fantastic" Will pulled Elizabeth closer towards his warm chest, kissing her soft lips and caressing her cheeks.

"Oh crap, my appointment!" Elizabeth looked at her watch angrily.

"I want to come" Will handed Elizabeth her coat and they departed the flat at a high speed.

"Sorry we're late, we were engrossed in houses" Elizabeth panted as they reached the hospital.

"That's quite alright, name please?" The receptionist stared down the bridge of her half-rimmed glasses.

"Swann, Elizabeth Swann" The receptionist scrolled down the list of patients.

"Ah, yes, Miss Swann and this must be Mr Turner. Illegitimate, I see" Elizabeth opened her mouth widely as the receptionist looked her up and down.

"Yes, an accident, but we're having it none the less" Elizabeth patted her stomach proudly.

"Take a seat" Will guided Elizabeth to a seat and walked down the corridor to buy a coffee from the vending machine.

"Miss Swann" Elizabeth walked into the consultant's room hesitantly, protesting that they had to wait for her boyfriend.

"Here he is, Will!" Elizabeth called as he supped on his coffee. As he noticed her calling him, he ran towards them.

"Yeah, what's up?" Will looked at the doctor with quizzical eyes. The consultant stared nervously at his notes and directed them into the consulting room. Elizabeth took a seat on the bed and rested her hands on her stomach.

"So last time you were here, everything was fine" The doctor sat at his desk and scribbled some notes in the thick wad of medical papers.

"Last time? You told me you were going out to Starbuck's" Will stared down at Elizabeth's guilty face, his voice became irresolute as she smiled at him.

"Well, I need to check on the baby's progress and for that I need to get an ultrasound done, excuse me for a moment"

Elizabeth sighed heavily as Will grabbed her hand tightly. "We're having a baby" Elizabeth screamed hysterically.

"It's going to have my nose, the Turner nose" Will stroked his proboscis proudly as Elizabeth giggled uncontrollably.

"My baby is not going to have a massive conch" Elizabeth waved her hands about protestingly.

"What part of your body do you want our kid to have?" Will crossed his arms, waiting for his girlfriend's answer.

"Well my mother's eyes were mesmerising, my father said that's what he loved about her" Elizabeth smiled dejectedly.

"If it's a girl, she isn't going out until she's thirty" Elizabeth laughed at her boyfriend's

resistant nature.

"If it's a boy, he'll learn to respect the opposite sex" Elizabeth slapped Will playfully in his chest, making him recoil.

"Right, I'll plug it in right here, then put some of this jelly on your tummy and we're ready to rock and roll" The doctor wheeled in the ultrasound scanner **(A/N don't know what one of them is called sorry : )) **

"Oh it tickles!" Elizabeth laughed as the doctor smoothed the jelly around her stomach.

"Right, there's the head and its legs. Is everything alright?" The doctor spoke hesitantly.

"Oh isn't it beautiful, Will" Elizabeth put her fingers up against the screen, smiling jovially.

"He's got my nose, I told you" Will punched the air with sheer excitement.

"Do you know what the sex is, Doctor?" Will grasped Elizabeth's hand nervously.

"No sorry, it's too early to tell at this stage" Elizabeth's excitement slowly deteriorated.

As Will and Liz gazed in awe of their unborn child, swimming around in it's amniotic fluid **(sorry i love this line) **the doctor scrubbed his hands in the small basin.

"Oh my god, it was so beautiful" Elizabeth cupped her stomach and stared down at her stomach.

"I wouldn't have wanted to impregnate anyone else" Will put his manly arm around her shoulder.

"Well thank you" Elizabeth smiled as Will kissed her cheek gently.

In their flat...

"Are you sure it'll work, Liz?" Will waited outside of their room, tapping his feet impatiently.

"Yes, my mum did it with me and I turned out the way I supposed to be" Elizabeth rummaged through her jewellery box, she picked out an old diamond ring.

"Which way were you supposed to turn out?" Will stared at her, looking her up and down.

"I was meant to be a girl" Elizabeth sat herself down in the great armchair in the corner and pulled out one of her hairs.

"How does this work then?" Will sat on the arm of the chair, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Well I put one of my hairs through my wedding ring, but since we're not married , I'll use my mother's and if it swings back and forth, it's a boy. If it moves in a circle, it's a girl"

Elizabeth and Will both watched as the ring swung...

A/N It's another cliffhanger!! Which way will the ring swing, hey that rhymes?! The old ring trick never fails, I thought it would be a nice moment at home. Sorry about all the author's notes, the little baby swimming in its amniotic fluid. R+R, you get a cookie!!!


	5. Secret Photographs and Linguine

A/N So I left you on a bit of a cliff-hanger, didn't I? I'm evil, so what? Is it a boy or is it a girl? Nobody knows, well apart from me!

Disclaimer: I am going to make a Pirates of the Caribbean film and get Orlando and Johnny to star in it, does that count?

Chapter 5: Secret Photographs and Linguine

The ring swung circularly but suddenly before Will and Liz could celebrate, it began swinging to and fro repeatedly.

"We're having an hermaphrodite" Will threw up his hands, Elizabeth stared at the swinging ring blankly.

"You were knocking me, that was the problem. Just stay still" Elizabeth watched the swaying band moved circularly around her prominent stomach.

"Lily Turner" Elizabeth whispered under her breath but loud enough for Will to hear.

"Lily? Have you had a name picked out for long?" Will nudged Elizabeth playfully.

"Since I was ten ever since I saw my cousin's baby. I was totally besotted with her" Elizabeth cupped her hands enthusiastically.

"I'll take her down to Coventry on the train to see City play at the Ricoh every weekend"

Will sat down on the big leather sofa, visualising his daughter running about playing football in the garden.

"I'll take her to the Tate Modern every day to immerse ourselves in the art culture"

Elizabeth gazed out of the window, envisaging her and 'Lily' taking in the art of the Tate Modern.

"We'll take her to the park every Sunday and then we'll take her to Glastonbury to watch KT Tunstall and the Kaiserchiefs" Elizabeth leapt at Will excitedly.

"I'm going to cook you dinner tonight as a thank-you for carrying my child" Will kissed Elizabeth softly as he walked over to the kitchen.

"You don't know how to cook?!" Elizabeth helped Will take the kitchen utensils from the cupboard.

"I do! You said that my cooking wasn't like anything you'd ever tasted" Will scowled her mercifully.

"Yes, it tasted **different**" She smiled quirkily as Will took the pasta out of the jar.

"Okay, sit down and prepare to be shocked at Mr Turner's culinary skills" Will raised his eyebrow and threw the pasta into the saucepan.

"Wow! Quite the Ainsley Harriot" Elizabeth clapped her hands humorously as she watched her boyfriend dance around the kitchen in a frenzy.

A while later...

"Will, what happened?" Elizabeth ran into the smoky kitchen and hit the smoke alarm violently with a broom.

"I don't know" Will wiped the smoke from his face and laughed at the state of the kitchen area.

"You know Pizza Express is open late on a Friday" Elizabeth grabbed the phone from the receiver and dialled the numbers quickly.

Will wafted the smoke, choking in the fumes. Elizabeth slammed the telephone down on the receiver and helped Will extinguish the minimal flames.

Elizabeth laughed Will as managed to get some of the foam over his shirt.

"Everywhere apart from the flames, Will" Elizabeth wiped his face, he never took his eyes off of her.

"What you looking at?" Elizabeth gave Will a quizzical glance as she undid the last remaining buttons of his shirt.

"Nothing. How did I end up with the beautiful girl in the whole of world?" Will slipped his hands further down his girlfriend's torso.

"Do I really have to explain the birds and the bees, Will?" Elizabeth smiled sunnily.

Suddenly, their passionate embrace was interrupted unintentionally.

"You better get the door" Elizabeth wiggled from Will's grasp and opened the door, she shrieked aghast at what she saw.

"My boyfriend told you not to come here ever again" Elizabeth kept her back against the door at all times.

"Is it my fault I work at Pizza Express?" Jack held out the several boxes and handed her a bag full of various delicacies.

"No I suppose not" Elizabeth excepted them graciously and politely asked Jack to leave the block.

"I can see you aren't happy here, Elizabeth" Jack desisted as Elizabeth began to open the door.

"I'm perfectly happy, I'm pregnant and my boyfriend is more of a man than you'll ever be" Elizabeth spat in Jack's bronzed face and locked the door to her flat.

"Was he there?" Will sat Elizabeth down on the sofa and let her cry freely into his shirt.

"Don't get yourself stressed over some idiot" Will tucked a stray hair behind Elizabeth's ear, speaking to her in a comforting tone.

"I don't try to, he's just so stupid" Elizabeth sobbed heavily, her tears soaking Will's shirt.

"I know, you don't take any notice of anything he says, you're better than that, Liz" Will stroked Liz's hair as she lifted her head wearily.

"I'll dish up" Will took the plastic containers from the bag and opened the pizza boxes. Elizabeth set the small table with plates and cutlery.

"Bon appetit" Elizabeth giggled as Will slurped his linguine, not failing to get some over his face.

"Come here, let me help" Elizabeth wiped the remaining sauce from around his mouth and chuckled hysterically.

"You're cheering up" Will pulled Elizabeth closer to his warm chest, her delicate curls tickling his biceps.

"Well I've a boyfriend, who can't eat pasta without getting it all round his face and a baby that can't stop kicking me" Elizabeth patted her abdomen in reference to the unborn child kicking her tediously.

"Life's perfect having you around" Will twisted one of Elizabeth's bouncy curls in between his fingers.

"Just say you love me and I'll be a very happy woman" Elizabeth ran her slender fingers through his dark brown hair.

"I love you" Will stroked Elizabeth's soft cheek, her joyful tears trickling down freely.

"I'm crying and I don't know why" Elizabeth sat between Will's legs, wiping the tears away from her mascaraed eyes.

"Hormones and the baby; but it often depends on how the woman views herself and attitudes on her condition in various ways" Will placed his hands on her shaking shoulders reassuringly.

"Oh quite the bookworm, you've been reading up on it?" Elizabeth stroked his hands nonchalantly.

"Yes I have, I've started taking books out of the library, for God's sake" Will took out a book from underneath the leather sofa and turned through the pages.

"It's very graphic, isn't it?" Elizabeth rifled through the folios scowling at every risqué diagram.

"Yeah, at least I understand what you're going through" Will took the book from her hands and tucked it down the sofa.

"One of the symptoms is intense cravings" Elizabeth walked over to the kitchen cupboard, took out a jar of gherkins and a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream from the fridge.

"You've never eaten gherkins in your life, Liz" Will pried the jar from Elizabeth's weak hands.

"Okay I suppose the gherkins were going a bit overboard" Elizabeth sat on the leather sofa and opened the tub of cold ice cream.

"My cousin's having a small get together at her house in Margate and I said we'd come" Elizabeth scrolled down through the reams of notes and scribbles on the calendar.

"Sounds great, we need to get you out the house for a few hours" Will stroked Elizabeth's prominent stomach as she hugged him tighter around his ribs.

"Tomorrow at six" Elizabeth penned in the date quickly but something deterred her from carrying on further.

"Oh god the little boxer sure is packing a punch or two" Elizabeth led Will's hand down her abdomen, watching his smile grow.

"I'll just plug the headphones in here and we put them on your tummy" Will slid the headphones along Elizabeth's growing stomach.

"And this is supposed to do what to help the baby?" She watched as Will turned up the volume on the stereo.

"A bit of fun really" Will led Elizabeth to the sofa, the headphones still attached to her stomach.

"Oh I love this song, I'll sing it to the baby every night" Elizabeth closed her eyes and began to sing soothingly.

"Almost heaven, west Virginia

Blue ridge mountains

Shenandoah river -

Life is old there

Older than the trees

Younger than the mountains

Growing like a breeze

Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia, mountain momma

Take me home, country roads"

"John Denver Jr. is grooving along" Will rubbed his girlfriend's stomach protectively and whispered softly.

"Go to sleep, Will. You're tired" Will leant his head on Elizabeth's protuberant abdomen.

"You go first" Will took the blanket from the sofa and pulled it over Elizabeth and himself.

"I'm not tired" Elizabeth let out a small yawn and rested her head down softly on one of the cushions.

"Yeah of course not" Will held Elizabeth's hand tightly as she wriggled under the covers to get comfortable.

"I'm not, seriously I'm not tired. I could do with a good mosh pit right now" Elizabeth held her hands out in front acting like a drummer, tapping the blankets madly.

"Pregnant women moshing, you could start a new trend" Will looked into Elizabeth's deep dark eyes glittering fervidly.

"It's only rock and roll but I like it, like it. Yes I do!" Elizabeth giggled as Will massaged her protruding stomach.

"I love you" Will let his hands wander up Liz's torso and she felt content with that.

"I don't think I feel the same way" Elizabeth pursed her lips sourly and didn't say anything.

"What?" Will's mouth dropped as he watched Elizabeth reject his advances.

"Your face, of course I love you" Elizabeth smiled as Will's happy face returned.

"You fooled me there. Come now let's get you in bed" Will pulled the covers close to Elizabeth's chest and stroked her soft honey curls.

"Will wait...we've been through a lot together haven't we?" Elizabeth smiled as Will sat beside her, listening intently.

"Yeah, I guess we have" Will held Elizabeth's hands as she continued with her talk.

"And I have loved you since the moment we first saw each other at Jackie Hutchinson's birthday party" Elizabeth sat up on the sofa and looked into Will's deep brown eyes.

"Liz, it was dark and you grabbed the first thing you could lay your hands on" Will raised his eyebrow remembering the first time they met.

"Yes and if I'd grabbed onto someone else who knows what would have happened " Elizabeth threw up her hands and grinned cheekily.

"We wouldn't have made a baby that's for sure" Will stroked Elizabeth's cheek as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Will, there's no other place I'd rather be right now. I don't want life any other way" Elizabeth smiled as she was gently lolled into a deeper sleep than before.

"Me neither" Will pulled the t shirt over his broad shoulders and yawned.

He walked slowly into Elizabeth's tiny room and browsed the photos laying in a disarray on the small table beside her bed.

Will came across one in particular, an old crumpled sepia photograph. He stared at it, the people in the picture entranced him. They looked besotted with each other, gazing lovingly in the other's eyes.

'Rose Swann and Edward Turner 9th August 1852

_Nothing could break the bond that tied these lovers together'_

Will set the photo back down on the table and went out back to Liz, who was still sleeping on the couch with the blanket pulled close to her chest.

_'I'll confront her tomorrow_' Will thought as he laid his head down beside her and pried some of the cover from Elizabeth's fragile hands.

A/N That's a rather BIG secret isn't it? So they might be having a girl, Lily. Where should Liz give birth, I've thought of two places; the toilets at Harrods and the church or place where they get married. Please decide soon cos I'm going to have to write a completely different story if you want it to be the wedding thing. See you later!!


	6. Drunken Spats and Maltesers

A/N I love where this fanfiction is going because it is so nice and bright! Will and Liz are going to a party...ooh! Elizabeth is not drinking for certain reasons and Will's friends with James Norrington and Tia Dalma! Liz's cousin is Anna-Maria, so I've sort of incorporated the PotC characters in the story! Prepare for total pirate carnage!

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything to do with the PotC films or merchandise (maybe a few posters and calendars)

Chapter 6: Drunken Spats and Maltesers

Elizabeth is still 4 months pregnant

_Hey shout, summertime blues_

_Jump up and down in my blue suede shoes_

_Hey kid, rock and roll, rock on_

_And where do we go from here_

_Which is the way that's clear_

Elizabeth stood high on her tip toes and danced across the floor of her bedroom excitedly.

"Liz, we need to get going now" Will straightened his jacket and pulled his hair back into a neat ponytail.

"Coming but don't laugh" Elizabeth shouted from the other room, taking the brush through her curls one last time.

"Why would I laugh?" Will looked at his watch absentmindedly, they were now late for the party.

"Because I'm a whale" Elizabeth walked slowly into the lounge, her self esteem slowly deteriorating.

"You, Elizabeth Swann, are the most beautiful, influential person I know" Will cupped her soft face in his rough hands and spoke firmly but with a gentle tone.

"You're supposed to say that" Elizabeth smiled crookedly as she slipped her arm into Will's.

As they got into the car, Elizabeth suddenly paused and grasped onto the belt of her coat.

"What is it, Liz?" Will ran to her side, holding onto her love-handled waist.

"The baby is k-kicking me so incredibly hard" Elizabeth rubbed her protruding stomach maternally.

"Are you sure you'll be alright to go to the party?" Will held Elizabeth close to his chest and helped her into the car.

"Yes, I haven't see my cousin Anna for like ages" Elizabeth turned on the radio and began singing crazily.

"Hey shout, summertime blues

Jump up and down in my blue suede shoes

Hey kid, rock and roll, rock on

And where do we go from here

Which is the way that's clear"

The car began to slowly pull up to the drive, Elizabeth opened the door and took a deep breath.

Will rapped at the door and they waited patiently.

"Oh Lizzy, my dear" Elizabeth was greeted with a hug and a kiss on either side of her cheek.

"Anna, I would like to introduce my boyfriend, Will Turner" Will tipped his head in recognition.

"I have heard of this dapper young man, my friend saw you in that thingy...show last night. It was fantastic!" Anna swayed to and fro as she directed them through the door.

"Is she drunk?" Will whispered in Elizabeth's ear, smiling.

"Well you should've seen her at my graduation, dancing on tables she was" Elizabeth laughed nonchalantly.

"Can I take your coats?" Will pulled the coat from Elizabeth's soft, bronzed shoulders.

Oh I meant to tell you about that" Elizabeth looked at her cousin's shocked expression as Anna looked upon her prominent stomach.

"Well...you certainly have been busy" Anna's stony face melted into a generous smile.

"How is Caroline doing with little Alexa?" Elizabeth linked arms with her cousin and walked into the living room.

"She's coping, but now you must tell me about you and Will" Anna grabbed a flute of champagne from the table and emptied it.

Will felt a warm hand tap him on the shoulder, he turned and smiled at who he saw.

"James, we've found him" The woman called over a gentleman with exceedingly dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He joined the girl at her side, his hands firmly round her waist.

"Tia, James, what are you two doing here?" Will hugged Tia tightly and shook James' hand.

"We broke in and now they seem to think we're like famous or something" They all laughed at the joke and exchanged laughs and many glasses of champagne.

"Elizabeth, Will, I'd like you to meet a great friend of mine" Anna smiled as the person in question walked past them, concealing his face.

"This is Jack Sparrow, the editor of Toxic Pirates Magazine" Elizabeth stared as Jack smiled crookedly.

"So you now work at a magazine, just how many jobs do you have, Jack?" Will tried to force a smile, he felt the warmth of Elizabeth's hand gripping onto his helplessly.

"Well I like to have something to fall back on. I wouldn't want anyone to steal my editorial job" Jack stroked his beard nervously and gave Elizabeth a wink which Will didn't fail to see.

"Hypocrite" Will muttered under his breath as Jack shuffled in closer.

"What was that?" Jack spoke with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Well I would've thought stealing things that don't belong to you was the thing you did best" Will pursed his lips snidely.

"Will, don't start anything" Elizabeth stood protectively by Will, still holding onto his hand.

"Aw getting your whore to protect you" Jack joined his hands together and pouted ridiculously.

"I've think you've overstepped the mark" Will thumped Jack hard across the chest but failing to do him any damage.

"I bet your little prostitute could do better" Jack fought back verbally as he noticed Will turning his back.

With that Will's anger raged and his fist met with Jack's cheek hard and furiously.

"Will! Oh my god" Elizabeth cupped her mouth in shock horror.

"Are you feeling alright, mate?" James patted his friend's back supportively.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages" Will shook his hand as it reddened.

"You are the most fantastic, supportive man. I'm so proud of you" Elizabeth gripped onto his dark blue shirt and cried softly.

"It's alright. He won't be bothering us" Will escorted Elizabeth out of the house and down the porch to the car.

"Will, am I just your whore?" Elizabeth swivelled herself round to face Will.

"No, you're not! Where would you get a silly idea like that" Will smiled reassuringly at her, gently squeezing her hand.

"I just don't want the only reason you've moved in with me to be because of this baby. I mean you have endured my family and supported me for the last few months and is that out of pity or love?" Elizabeth wiped the last remaining tears from her panda eyes.

"What so you trust me now, is that it?" Things began getting heated between them as they bickered, not leaving the drive.

A short time later...

"Well as far as I'm concerned this relationship over" Elizabeth opened the door and began walking along the pavement in a flustered state.

"Liz, it ain't over till the fat lady sings" Will clambered out of the car and began to chase Elizabeth.

"Well maybe I should start belting out some Eurythmics then" Elizabeth began belting out a segment of 'Sweet Dreams' almost drunkenly although she hadn't consumed any alcohol.

"Calm down, Liz" Will had finally caught and pulled her back in a tight embrace that Elizabeth couldn't easily escape from.

"Let go! Get off me!" Elizabeth lost her fighting spirit and her emotional barrier falling.

"I don't pity you, I love you" Will kissed her golden curls and leant his forehead against hers.

"Well I know an activity that doesn't involve clothes for when we get back to the flat" Elizabeth grinned seductively and clambered back into the car and rubbed her stomach.

"Oh I like it" Will pursed his lips contemplating Elizabeth's raunchy suggestions.

Back at the flat...

Elizabeth wandered into the bedroom wearing a silken dressing gown, almost translucent against her prominent abdomen. Her hair in a fancy bun fastened with a banana clip.

"Oh-la-la" Will lay on the bed, wolf-whistling at his pregnant girlfriend.

"Your turn" Elizabeth helped Will unbuttoned his shirt.

"I thought this game didn't need clothes" Will raised his eyebrow, bewilderedly.

"Well I have to have a bit of decency" Elizabeth pulled the night gown over her shoulders and smiled seductively.

"Get those boobs out baby" Will sprawled out over the bed waiting for Elizabeth.

"One" Elizabeth slipped the delicate material over her breast, watching as Will stared at the big bosoms.

"Two" Will towered over Elizabeth's small frame as she let the flimsy material fall to the ground.

"THREE!" Elizabeth felt her body being lifted off the ground and onto the comfortable duvet with Will's heat radiating above her.

After a long hour of vigourous lovemaking...

"Oh God, you're...really good...at...this" Will had hit his peak and was now deteriorating into sexual asylum.

"Will...calm...down" Elizabeth pulled Will's body from hers and wiped her brow tediously.

"Did I hurt you?" Will kissed Elizabeth's shoulder tenderly as she leant her head back on the headboard.

"No of course not! It's just the baby...kicking me" Elizabeth held Will's hand and smiled fervidly.

"Do we have any Maltesers?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow as she watched her lover search through the flat.

"Yes I think there's some in the cupboard next to the door" Elizabeth took the covers off her swollen legs and prominent stomach. "What is this about, Will?" She walked slowly through to the living room, following Will bewilderedly.

"Sit!" Will patted the cushions on the sofa absentmindedly, concentrating on opening the packet of Maltesers. "I put one Malteser on your tummy like sew and then we wait patiently"

"This obviously isn't working Will. I'm going back to bed" Will knelt down beside her and held Elizabeth down firmly.

They both watched as the Malteser moved with a jolt and rolled down Elizabeth's stomach.

"Oh my god, that's our baby, our baby" Elizabeth smiled as Will put another Malteser on her abdomen.

"There he goes again" Will stroked Elizabeth's stomach paternally.

"It's a her, we did the 'ring thing'" Elizabeth watched as the second Malteser rolled down between her legs.

"Okay Abraham is now Abby" Will rolled his eyes as he stroked Elizabeth's stomach.

"Abby sounds good but I...I'm not sure about Abraham though" They both laughed but suddenly Elizabeth began cursing and holding her hand to her mouth.

"Shit, shit, shit" Elizabeth grabbed the phone off the receiver forcefully and punched in the numbers frantically.

"What! What is it?" Will sat at the island impatiently as Elizabeth for the response at the end of the line.

"I haven't told my parents that you impregnated me" Elizabeth murmured nervously as she waited for the friendly voices of her parents.

"Oh great they're gonna love that, their daughter having a baby with the lothario actor" Will threw up his hands negatively.

"Don't flatter yourself, Will. Hey Mum, it's Liz. Just ringing to say I'm sort of pregnant. Bye" Elizabeth slammed the phone back down on the receiver hesitantly.

"That was it?" Will watched as Elizabeth walked up and down the kitchen, biting her nails.

"Yeah, yeah I should've told them over dinner or something" Elizabeth opened a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne and took out a glass.

"Liz, that's not got any alcohol in it right?" Will reached over to pry the bottle from her hands but Liz fiercely desisted.

"What do you think I'm going to do, Will?" Elizabeth gulped down the drink quickly.

"Nothing, you're stressed...I can see that" Will took a glass from the cabinet and joined her.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain in the arse" Elizabeth raised her glass apologetically.

"Apology excepted" Will clinked his glass with Elizabeth's and they drank the bottle dry.

"Well it appears the rum is gone from complete utter existence" Elizabeth snorted as she rummaged through the cupboards furiously.

"How about we get an early night?" Will picked Elizabeth and carried her heroically into their bedroom.

"Will Turner, I want our baby to have your surname" Elizabeth guided Will's hand down the side of her stomach, feeling every movement the baby made.

"I want _you_ to have my surname, Elizabeth" Will smiled as Elizabeth try to replay what he had just said in her mind.

"What? Will, are you proposing marri-age?" Elizabeth rolled Will over so she rested on top of his warm, radiating body.

"Yes I think I am!" Will reached in and planted a sweet and tender kiss on Elizabeth's plump rosebud lips.

"Well there's only one thing I can say in response to your proposition...YES!" Elizabeth giggled as they kissed passionately.

"Somehow I don't think we need that big house" Will's expression fade d into a serious look across his face.

"I'm not sure now either, I feel settled and...safe" Elizabeth nestled her face deep into Will's chest.

They had decided, the flat was safe enough for three people to live happily in.

"But five months is gonna go so fast, the baby will soon be walking by the time we get anything done" Elizabeth sat up in waiting for Will's comforting arm to pull her down into the covers.

"I promise we'll have the perfect room for the perfect baby" There it was the comforting arm of her lover tearing her from the cruel reality.

"How do you know that it'll be the perfect child, it could turn out to be Satan or something?" She laughed nervously, rubbing her stomach maternally.

"What do you mean? It will be the perfect baby, it'll have my nose and your mouth" Will tucked a stray hair behind Elizabeth's ear and stared into her deep brown eyes that seemed to hypnotise him.

"I guess we shouldn't watch the Omen too soon then" Elizabeth placed her hand on top of Will's.

"No I don't think so" Elizabeth laughed as she soon succumbed to Will's wandering hands.

"Don't go where you shouldn't be, Mr Turner" Elizabeth whispered seductively in her ear.

"Not all...Mrs Turner" Will murmured as he caressed Elizabeth's curvaceous body intensely.

"Wow! To think how many girls would kill to be in my shoes, being married to the legendary Will Turner" Elizabeth smiled as Will began to sneak down beneath the sheets.

"It's not that much of a job really" Will muttered from under the sheets.

"Will! Stop it that tickles!" Elizabeth shrieked as Will tickled her which was one of her extreme weaknesses.

"See only I know where you're ticklish the most" Will pulled the covers over his head just as Elizabeth was about to strike with her raging fist of fury; her massive pillow.

"Feel my wrath, Mr Turner" Elizabeth knelt up majestically on the bed.

"Ooh I'm quaking" Will held up his hands and laughed.

"I hope so" Elizabeth whacked him violently with her feathered pillow.

After a few minutes of mass pillow fighting...

"Tired yet?" Will panted as he slowly hit the soft covers in sheer exhaustion.

"Hell yes" Elizabeth slipped under the duvet sleepily.

"Sweet dreams, you two" Will ran his fingers through her soft golden curls.

As the lights and sounds blared through the translucent curtains, they couldn't feel any despair, sadness or any negative attitude towards their life and what was to come.

A/N Chapter 6 is now finished! Sorry that went a bit downhill!!! Please read and review!!!


	7. Confrontations and Bryan Adams

A/N Chapter 7 is up! Where did we leave it? Oh yes, Elizabeth and Will are engaged and her parents now know she is pregnant! But in this chapter, they get some rather frightening news that could harm their unborn child.

Chapter 7: Confrontations and Bryan Adams

Elizabeth is 6 months pregnant

"Will, I'm back" Elizabeth opened the door, laden down with various plastic bags.

"I'm coming" Will stepped into the kitchen, dripping wet from head to toe.

"Well this is a nice vision to be seeing first thing in the afternoon" Elizabeth smiled as Will stared down and tiptoed into the bathroom to cover himself modestly with a towel.

"Oh I have news on the job front, I was walking through Carnaby Street and I came across a notice for a new artist's post at the Tate" Elizabeth unfolded the crumpled paper she had concealed in her pocket.

"What you aren't on maternity leave or something?" Will shook his head wildly, running his hand through his wet hair.

"No I'm not, I figured since the baby isn't coming for another three months now, I can still keep working till at least at eight months" Elizabeth emptied the rest of the groceries into the various cupboards.

"I just don't think you are capable to handle the heavy workload with your due date getting nearer" Will watched Elizabeth's face redden, he pursed his lips as she marched into his eyesight.

"Me, incapable. ME, INCAPABLE" Elizabeth thumped Will's naked chest trying to vent her frustration out on him.

"Look I'm trying to look out for you. What if you go into labour on the gallery floor?" Will stroked Elizabeth's soft honey blonde curls comfortingly.

"You have always been the sole breadwinner in this relationship, I want to do something that I enjoy and something that I believe to be worthwhile" Elizabeth pulled away from Will's warm embrace.

"I bet your ancestors didn't have this much trouble" Will decided this was the opportune moment to slip the minor detail into a conversation.

"Ancestors? What are you talking about?" Elizabeth sat bemused in the lounge, rubbing her hands up and down her protuberant stomach.

"You know Rose and Edward" Will smirked as Elizabeth raised her eyebrow confusedly.

"You've looking through my private photos" Elizabeth suddenly grasped onto what Will had insinuated.

"He's part of my family too" Will held his hand to his chest, acting hurt by Elizabeth's statement.

"Yes but only just, he's your great-great uncle's cousin twice removed" Elizabeth took some papers out of the drawer beside her and began to rifle through them.

"What are these?" Will took the folios that were handed to him and stared at the revealing pages.

"Your ancestor's family tree, birth certificates, death certificates, all sorts of documents" Elizabeth watched as Will's smile grew the deeper he delved into his family history.

"Wow Liz, this is fantastic. Why'd you do it?" Will looked up gleefully.

"I just wanted to know what kind of family I was marrying into" Elizabeth held up her wedding finger cheekily.

"I think we'd better sort that little problem out" Will led Elizabeth by the hand into the small box room.

Will uncovered various boxes from the floor, clicking his fingers when he had found the item he wanted.

"This ring was handed down from my great-great grandmother to my great grandmother to my grandmother to my mother and to you. Five generations of Turner women have inherited this ring, including you, my wife and soul-mate" Will slipped the delicate floral ring on Elizabeth's slender finger.

"This ring is just astoundingly beautiful" Elizabeth stared mesmerised by the glimmering emerald set in the band.

"Just like the person who's wearing it" Will smiled as he watched Elizabeth gazing into the ring's semiprecious stone.

A loud tedious banging thundered on the apartment door. Elizabeth tiptoed through the corridor and spied on their visitor through the peep-hole.

"Oh shit, it's my mum and dad. My dad is fuming" Elizabeth began to wrench the door slowly and carefully.

"Elizabeth, what the bloody hell do you think you were doing telling us that your pimp of a boyfriend got you pregnant because the condom split over the telephone" Mrs Swann stood back as her husband took the lead dominantly.

"Dad, would you please calm down?" Elizabeth tried to silence her father for the sake of their ears which couldn't stand any more perforation.

"No I won't calm until I have this hoodlum arrested for indecent assault" Mr Swann reached deep into his pocket and picked out his phone and began to dial the numbers.

"Weatherby, you are overreacting" Mrs Swann piped up for the first time since this argument started.

"Dad, it is not as though this baby's going to be a bastard" Elizabeth held up her wedding finger and showed her parents the shining emerald ring Will had just given her.

"Oh darling!" Mrs Swann hugged her daughter supportively much to Weatherby's dismay, his brow furrowed displaying his wrinkled features.

"Well it does resolve the fact that this child you are so content to bring into this world will actually be born in wedlock" Weatherby simmered his anger down as he took a glance at the gleaming jewel imbedded in the delicate band of silver.

"Right now all this tension has simmered down, who wants some grub?" Will rubbed his hands hungrily as his soon to be father-in-law rose from his chair and took his keys from the kitchen table.

"Juliana, Will and I are popping out to get something for dinner tonight" Will kissed Elizabeth softly and took his coat from the wicker chair.

"Oh Mum, these last few months have been fantastic. I'm just sorry for not telling you sooner" Elizabeth stroked her stomach maternally.

"It is perfectly fine, I fully understand" Juliana turned to face her daughter and smiled to put her mind at ease.

"Mum, did you have any weird cravings when you had me?" Elizabeth asked out of curiosity.

"I did, Serrano ham and Branston pickle sandwiches" Juliana laughed at her younger years when she was pregnant with Elizabeth.

"Mine aren't quite as extreme as yours, Mum. Ben and Jerry's ice cream and scrambled egg with brown sauce" Elizabeth smiled as she felt her child give a sharp kick down the side of her abdomen.

"The baby kicking you?" Juliana asked inquisitively as she noticed her daughter was in immense pain.

"No, it isn't that. It doesn't feel the same as before" Elizabeth winced as the pain gradually worsened.

"Okay we're going to get you to hospital, I'll call Will and your father and tell them to meet us there" Juliana lifted her daughter onto her right hand side and helped her hobble towards the door.

"Hello Will, it's Juliana. Listen Elizabeth is complaining about pain in her abdomen, so I'm going to take her to the hospital. Meet us there, it's Princess Diana Memorial Hospital" Juliana closed the flap of her phone and continued to help Elizabeth towards the exit of the apartments.

"Taxi, please. It's my daughter" Juliana flagged down a cab and explained their current situation.

"We're almost there, sweetheart" Elizabeth's face dripped with sweat nervously as her mother directed her through the automatic doors.

"It's my daughter, she's complaining of severe stomach pains and she is six months pregnant" Juliana leant over the desk and spoke authoritatively to the receptionist.

"Okay, Dr. Julian, this lady needs your help, she is complaining about pains in her stomach, she's six months pregnant" The receptionist wandered over to a doctor who seemed to be distracted with various papers.

"Yes, well if you would like to follow me through" Dr Julian pulled them into a quiet room aside from all the trauma that was going on outside.

"Elizabeth!" Will ran through the crowd, scouring the busy waiting room.

"Will, is that you?" Juliana poked her head out of the room, her flustered look disappearing with Will's arrival.

"Elizabeth, is everything alright?" Will hastily ran to her bedside whilst the doctor washed his hands absentmindedly.

"Well, I'm not sure, I just started getting these really sharp pains down the side of my stomach. At first I thought the baby was kicking but it's not" Elizabeth cupped her head helplessly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Will kissed her lips softly to reassure her, her hands trembling with apprehension.

The doctor examined Elizabeth's stomach intently and pursed his lips.

"Well it appears that the baby has moved to the breech position as opposed to the normal head position. If the baby does not move during the last three months of you pregnancy, I'm afraid it could create a risk for you and the baby" Dr. Julian held his hands behind his waist solemnly.

"Is there any chance of the baby moving to the 'normal' position?" Will still holding onto Elizabeth's hand.

"At this stage, I believe there is some chance of the baby moving back. Yes" Dr Julian sat at his desk and scribbled some notes down on his pad.

"Can we go now, Doctor?" Elizabeth piped up timidly, her palms sweaty and warm.

"Yes of course" Dr Julian shook his hand at the pair to dismiss them as he continued writing down his diagnoses.

"Elizabeth, you will be alright, won't you?" Will placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Yes I'm fine" Elizabeth stroked her abdomen maternally and looked despairingly into Will's dark brown eyes.

"Look the baby will turn, I promise" Will pressed his forehead against hers and looked encouragingly at her tearful eyes.

"What did the doctor say?" Juliana stood up closely followed by her husband.

"The baby is in breech" Will took over from Elizabeth helpfully, watching her tears fall down her cheek.

"Oh Will, I'm so sorry" Juliana put her hand to her mouth sympathetically.

"It's alright, we'll get through it" Will held Elizabeth round her waist protectively.

"If you need some time alone, we'll be in the car" Weatherby directed Juliana through the doors and into the car park.

"Thanks, Julie" Will waved them goodbye and sat down beside Elizabeth.

"Please Will. Tell me we're doing everything right" Elizabeth held his hand helplessly and turned to face her fiancee.

"Liz, we're doing everything right. It was just one of those things" Will rubbed Elizabeth's leg up and down.

"It's not one of those things, I realise that you probably can't understand being as you think that I'm incapable to carry my baby and keep working" Elizabeth walked away as Will held onto Elizabeth's hand to stop her.

"I do understand. We will sort this out. We'll have extra sex, if we have to! I will do anything to get this baby to turn on us" Elizabeth laughed weakly as they slowly made it towards the automatic doors, hand in hand and side by side.

"We'll drop you off and get back to our place" Juliana looked back at the happy couple, giggling in the back of the car.

"Thanks Mum, you too Dad" Elizabeth wriggled over to kiss her dad's balding head and he grasped onto Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it softly.

"Will, about that extra sex" Elizabeth whispered seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah" Will smiled, knowing what she would say next.

"Umm, I not sure I feel like it tonight" Elizabeth watched a wave of disappointment wash over Will's face as soon as the words crept her lips.

Will suddenly regained his composure and began to speak. "Well this isn't what I was expecting"

"Sorry, I feel a bit euurgh" Elizabeth pulled a rather disgusted face as she tried to explain. "It's just with everything that's happened today, I just want to settle down and watch a Dvd or listen to some music"

"Okay, then but you promise me that you'll think about it" Will kissed her hand softly and romantically.

"I promise you. On my life" Elizabeth crossed her heart and smiled into his deep eyes.

"Right this is your stop" Will looked up at the bleak landscape. He inhaled deeply, opened the door and led Elizabeth to the entrance.

"Thank you, Julie" Will waved as the car slowly pulled away from the apartment building.

"I love you so much" Elizabeth pulled Will towards her as they stepped through the door.

"I thought you said sex wasn't on the agenda tonight" Will raised his eyebrow as Elizabeth continued to kiss his lips.

"Oh well" Elizabeth danced towards the CD player and pressed the button as the song began.

"Ha-ha this is our song from back when we were fifteen at the new year's eve party" Will smiled as Elizabeth entwined her arms round his neck, bobbing to the music.

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  You can't tell me it's not worth dying for You know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you_

"We were so young back then" Elizabeth giggled as Will blew softly on her neck.

"I used to have really long hair back at college" Elizabeth pulled Will's hair from the band it had been tied in.

"You still do" Will ran his fingers down Elizabeth's cheek, she slipped her arms round Will's waist.

"But thinking to what was going on back just makes me thankful that we're still together, eight years later" Will pulled Elizabeth's hands, causing them to fall beside her prominent stomach.

"Oh Will. We were but teenage lovers back then" Elizabeth kissed Will's cheek softly, catching him unawares.

"What are we now?" Will smiled as Elizabeth gently placed her soft rosebud lips against his, nothing separating them.

"We're more than that, we're soon to be parents. We're going responsible for another being" Will felt the baby move slowly inside his beloved's abdomen.

"It is gonna be so weird" Will stroked Elizabeth's soft left-over curls that were gently cascading down her neck and smiled into her deep brown eyes.

"William Jonathan Turner, I love you" Elizabeth undid her clipped hair and shook it loosely.

_Look into your heart you will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

_Take me as I am take my life_

_I would give it all I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it there's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do I do it for you_

"Liz, have you ever wondered if you could have your life replayed from the start, whether you would change anything?" Will held Elizabeth close to his chest and hugged her with all his might.

"No of course not, I would not change anything about my life, the nineties oh those were the best days of my life" Elizabeth leant her head against Will's neck and sighed deeply.

"I love you with all my heart" Will held Elizabeth's hand and kissed it softly, her face glowing with pride.

"So do I" Elizabeth grinned cheerily, her glass like eyes shining brightly.

Slowly they danced until the song ended and then Will and Elizabeth retired to bed, still remembering the meaningful lyrics.

_You know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you_

A/N That was it, chapter 6! Yes it is a bit of a sad chapter!! Let's hope the baby doesn't stay in breech for long. Sorry if some of the medical mumbo-jumbo isn't correct! R+R please, you get a cookie and my soul if you do!


	8. Checkups and Yoda Babygrows

A/N Chapter 8 of many, I hope! Well Will and Liz's little swimmer is in breech and it is extremely distressing and they slowly cheered up by listening to Bryan Adams.

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, never have, never will! Capiche?!

Chapter 8: Check-ups and Yoda Baby-grows

Elizabeth is 6 months pregnant

Elizabeth woke with a spring in her step because sure enough today was the day when she could finally find out whether the little child inside her would be a girl or a boy.

"Will! Check-up today" Elizabeth wriggled over to her sleeping fiancee laying motionless next to her.

"I'm awake" Will hit the air sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

"It's 9 o' clock, the appointments at 9:55" Elizabeth took her clothes from the wardrobe hastily and looked at her watch.

"Liz, it's going to be fine, we've got more than half an hour to get there" Will tucked her flyaway hair behind her ear supportively.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth buttoned her shirt over her prominent stomach and pulled her maternity jeans over her wide hips.

"Yes, look it's a Turner baby, it's going to be fine" Will rubbed Liz's stomach and felt the baby move slightly inside of her.

"I suppose you're right. Deep breath and everything is gonna be fine" Elizabeth tied her hair back in a neat plait and took her coat from the back of her chair and proceeded through the kitchen.

"Ready?" Will smiled and zipped his coat up. Liz pulled on her coat and kissed Will on his cheek.

"Purse, keys, diary, phone, got everything" Elizabeth took her bag off the counter and made her way down the stairs, hand in hand with Will.

"Will, it's been a long time since I have been able to drive this beast" Elizabeth ran her fingers along the painted bonnet of the car.

"No, no, no way" Will held the keys in front of her face and watched as her eyes followed them to and fro.

"Okay but when the baby's out of me I'll get my pay-back" Elizabeth smiled as she got into the opposite side.

"Oh I've got a surprise for later" Will kissed Elizabeth's cheek and revved up the engine.

Five minutes of tedious traffic jams later...

Will led Elizabeth through to the doors and straight to the receptionist's desk.

"Swann at 9:55, Dr Kelanski" Elizabeth took the little slip of paper and placed it immaculately on the desk in front of the receptionist.

"Okay just go on through, the doctor should be waiting for you" The lady pointed over to the open door and smiled mechanically.

"Mr Turner, Ms Swann take a seat" Dr Kelanski took out his notes and look through them thoroughly.

"Thank Doctor" Elizabeth seated herself beside her fiancee and bit her nails, a nervous habit she had acquired from her mother's apprehensive attitude during her pregnancy.

"Ms Swann, have you been experiencing nausea, cramps or any morning sickness?" The doctor looked up from his desk and waited for an answer.

"Yes, I've been throwing up very early in the morning and very bad cramps down the side of my stomach" Elizabeth pointed to where she could feel the pain and winced.

"Aye, it's what is to be expected" Dr Kelanski exited from the room for a few moments and entered later wheeling the echocardiogram machine into the examination room.

"Are we going to get a sonogram because we weren't able to get one at the last appointment?" Will inquired as he squeezed Liz's hand supportively.

"Yes, you will able to get one this time. I'm extremely sorry, I'm imagine we were a bit side-trapped" Elizabeth smiled as she felt the jelly around her abdomen.

"There's our little swimmer" Will pointed at the two dimensional picture in the ultrasound moving slowly.

"The baby has really got big in two months" Elizabeth stared mesmerised at the swimming foetus.

"Yes it's remarkable how big babies get during the pregnancy" Dr Kelanski moved the instrument further up and down Elizabeth's abdomen.

Elizabeth noticed something although she wasn't practised in medicine or any kind of midwifery so could not determine it for real, but she noticed something rather exciting about her unborn child.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr Kelanski smiled at the pair watching their child move in slow motion and listening to its heartbeat carefully.

"Ye-" Elizabeth interrupted Will and continued with what she was saying. "No thank you, Doctor. I've changed my mind, keeping it as a nice surprise" Elizabeth smiled cheekily at her bewildered fiancee.

"Well I suppose that is it for 4 weeks, here's your sonogram" Dr Kelanski wiped the jelly off Elizabeth's stomach and handed them the black and white picture.

"Thank you" Elizabeth felt her body being lifted from the examination couch, she looked Will's comfortingly warm eyes.

"Will, I need to talk to you" Elizabeth opened the door to the car and slid herself in comfortably.

"Sure what is it?" Will turned to face Elizabeth, her eyes blazing with sheer excitement.

"I think, well I don't think I'm positive we're having a girl" Elizabeth looked at Will, waiting for a happy expression.

"How on earth do you know?" Will sat bewildered with his head leaning against his hand.

"The thing is on the ultrasound I couldn't see a penis" Elizabeth broke the news without falling into a fit of giggles.

"Of course you didn't, it's been 6 months" Will took out a small package from the glove compartment. "Anyway how would 'she' be able to wear this?" Will handed the little present to Elizabeth.

"Oh Will! It's adorable" Elizabeth opened the package to reveal a tiny baby-grow with a picture of Yoda on the front.

"I got it yesterday from the market" Elizabeth read the slogan imprinted on the front of the tiny piece of clothing;

'Smaller than Yoda, I am'

"I love it. The baby will too, I'm sure" Elizabeth stroked Will's stubbled chin adoringly.

"I love you, Elizabeth Katherine-" Will's mouth suddenly clasped shut he looked down to see Elizabeth's fingers covering it.

"Will, you promise not to utter my embarrassing middle name in public" Elizabeth took her hand from Will's mouth and gazed adoringly into his eyes.

"Alright, Agnes" Elizabeth thumped Will across his chest and shrieked.

"Shut up, Michel" Elizabeth smirked as Will's smile turned into a playful frown.

"It's French! My father was obviously drunk one night when he thought up my middle name" Will laughed as they slowly pulled out of the little car park round the back of the main building.

"Ready to go up?" Will held out his hand which Elizabeth gratefully took and slowly made their way to the doors.

"Lizzy Lou!" Elizabeth turned around to see who had called for her, she smiled and gasped at what or who she saw.

"Jackie! Jackie Hutchinson!" Elizabeth hugged her long-lost friend tightly and gawped at Will.

"How long has it been?" Jackie asked as they separated and all three walked into the reception.

"8 years, 8 long years. And some of us have kept together" Elizabeth glanced over at Will, who made himself inconspicuous, flicking through a Metro that had been left at the reception desk.

"Aw! Liz and Will, childhood sweethearts" Jackie led them to her apartment door and unlocked it.

"I never knew you lived in this block, I would have let you into ours if I'd known" They were interrupted by a young teenage girl and boy, who both barely look over thirteen.

"Mum, Jesse stole my CD again" The girl whined as she gently poked her brother.

"Jesse, stop frolicking with your sister and greet our most humble guests" Jackie bowed her head comically.

"Jesse Michael Sparrow" Jesse continued to do the same as his mother.

"Katherine Callista Sparrow" Katherine smiled cheekily as she twirled.

"Sorry to be so forward but they don't look anything like you, Jackie" Will crossed his arms and looked at the two children and back at their 'mother'

"I know, they're adopted from a man who was too young to look after so I took on the responsibility. Never have regretted it since" Jackie ruffled Jesse's long hair and gave him a wet willy.

"Jack Sparrow by any chance" Elizabeth spoke out at the available chance.

"Yes. How did you know?" Jackie took off her coat and placed it on the hook.

"Oh let's just say, we've had a few close encounters with the guy" Will scratched his stubble and laughed.

"Sorry to kick you guys out like this but we have a Parent's Evening to go to" Jackie smartened up Jesse's mad hair and smiled supportively.

"No problem, I'll have to remember the flat number, 1742" Elizabeth waved good-bye to the children and hugged Jackie, smiling elatedly.

"Great, yours?" Jackie took a pad from the drawer and wrote down their flat number.

"1829, top floor" Will took Elizabeth up the stairs, helping her all the way.

"Nice little reunion" Elizabeth giggled as she clumsily slipped up the marble steps.

"Careful, love" Will pulled Elizabeth onto his shoulders and carefully carried her up to their flat door.

"Thanks Will" Elizabeth pulled on Will's tie closer to her chest and ran her fingers through his longer hair with her other hand.

"What are you up to, missus?" Will slipped his hand down Liz's back, looking in her seductive brown eyes.

"Nothing" Elizabeth smiled as she went in for the kill. Will's lips felt something foreign and unreal. He took his lover in his arms and kissed her neck sexually.

"Oi get a room" They looked up to find a rather rotund, bald man staring at them, open-mouthed, snorting disgustedly.

"Come on, tiger" Elizabeth giggled uncontrollably as they stumbled through the door.

"Elizabeth, Abby 'talked' to me last night whilst you were asleep" Will pulled his body towards Elizabeth's prominent stomach, her shirt framing her abdomen in it's entirety.

"Will, foetuses can't talk" Elizabeth smiled as Will stared down at her growing stomach.

"They can kick though" Will felt the baby answer his statement.

"Oh she agrees, does she?" Elizabeth crossed her arms and stared at the father and baby moment mellowing between them.

"Yes she says her mum should listen to her dad and stop looking so damn beautiful" Will smiled as Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek.

"Right then, you're cooking tonight" Elizabeth wandered off into the bedroom, leaving Will alone grasping the idea of not burning the dinner for once in his life.

"Oh and the take-away menus on the fridge" Elizabeth poked her head out of the door, fastening a earring to her ear.

"Bangers and mash then?" Will rubbed his hands together, rushing into the kitchen and taking out a ready-meal packet from the fridge.

A/N Oh La La! Chapter 8, I apologise if it's a bit shorter than most of my chapters. Just sort of an in-betweenish sort of chapter really. R+R please!!


	9. Bon Jovi and Valentine's

A/N Chapter 9 is up! Well it is Valentine's Day, Will has planned something nice for Elizabeth and she returns the favour by well you shall soon see! Oh and she still has two months to go before the ickle Turner baby arrives.

Chapter 9: Bon Jovi and Valentine's

Elizabeth is 6 months pregnant

As the sun rose over the tall, steeping flats and offices of Central London, Elizabeth watched the people travel hastily below her on their way to work on this cold, frosty February morning.

The wind swept her golden locks wildly, Elizabeth pulled her cardigan closer to warm her stomach for the sake of the child growing inside of her.

"This is your world, baby" Elizabeth stroked her stomach and spoke to the foetus softly.

"It's a bit chilly, isn't it?" Will pulled open the door and stepped out onto the balcony, wearing only his boxers.

"No I'm fine, the baby's fine. Maybe it's just you" Elizabeth turned to face Will, hugging him tightly.

"Liz, let me breath" Will smiled as Elizabeth loosened her grip round his waist and grinned.

"Bet you don't know what day it is?" Elizabeth walked through to the kitchen and flicked through the calendar.

"Well it can't be Christmas because it's not December yet and it can't be anyone's birthday because mine's in November and yours is September, umm I wonder" Elizabeth giggled as Will gathered her up in his strong arms.

"Oh so you do know then?" Will kissed Elizabeth atop her golden curls.

"I can't forget it easily, it's the same four numbers as my credit card" Elizabeth poured herself a cup of hot chocolate and began to sip it cautiously.

"Got anything planned for today?" Will danced gaily through to the bedroom, closely followed by Elizabeth.

"I thought I'd better get some of my canvases finished for tomorrow so I'm heading for the park for some inspiration. You?" Elizabeth took her artist's bag from underneath the bed and packed it with paintbrushes and all her other things.

"Nothing as exciting as what you've got planned" Will pulled the jeans up to his waist and took a t-shirt from the wardrobe.

"Well see you later, darling" Elizabeth gave Will a quick peck on the cheek and ran through the door.

The door clicked shut but within seconds it opened again, Elizabeth smiled and took her coat and scarf off the hooks.

"Wait a second" Will pulled on his jacket and scarf. Liz pulled the door and Will walked down the stairs with a canvas of hers under each arm.

Elizabeth leant the spare canvases against the bench and began to work on the other, blending the paint with her fingers.

"Look dear, do you like that lady's painting?" A woman wandered by holding onto her son's hand.

The young boy nodded and wandered over to Elizabeth, who was absentmindedly continuing with her painting.

"Oh hello, what's your name, honey?" Elizabeth held out her hand, the little child gently shook it.

"H-arry" The boy mumbled, barely audible. Elizabeth smiled reassuringly, Harry gradually urged a smile.

"Well Harry, do you want to help me with something?" Elizabeth whispered softly in Harry's ear. Harry walked over to his mother and relayed the question to her. She nodded her head and grinned.

"Well I need to put a white dot in the middle of the eye there, could you put it in for me?" Elizabeth turned the canvas to face Harry and handed him a thin brush, dipped in white paint.

"Well Done!" Elizabeth smiled as Harry had completed his task skilfully.

"Thank you. Good-bye" Harry's mother pulled on his hand, Elizabeth waved good-bye to him and continued with her work.

"You'll make a great mum" Will tidied the bag and the unused canvases away and turned to face her.

"Thank you" Elizabeth screwed the lid on the paint tubes and put them back into her bag.

"I'll meet you back at the flat I just have to pick up something from the office" Will gave Elizabeth a quick kiss and ran off out of the park.

"Valentine's Day, sends people crazy" Elizabeth smiled and made her way slowly back to the flat.

Elizabeth stumbled into the flat and onto the couch, she stroked her stomach maternally.

Suddenly she felt the wind on her cheek, Elizabeth glanced over to the coffee table and noticed a crumpled piece of paper lying inanimately in a ball.

Elizabeth unfolded it and began to read:

_To Liz,_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Don't think I've forgotten your present, all you have to do is look outside._

_Lizzy, I just wanted to take this time to say how much I love you and also the baby of course._

_Well everything has been said so on with the show._

_Lots Of Love,_

_Will_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Will set the case down at his feet, his hands becoming sweaty with apprehension.

"Oh Will! You don't play guitar" Elizabeth shouted from the balcony as Will began to tune his guitar.

"I know! I'm gonna wing it!" Will strummed gently a chord or two, humming the tune gently.

"It's hard for me to say the things

I want to say sometimes

There's no one here but you and me

And that broken old street light

Lock the doors

We'll leave the world outside

All I've got to give to you

Are these five words when I

Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

For parting my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

Thank you for loving me"

Passers-by turned to listen to the sound excavating from the small alcove.

"Bravo, this has been by far the best present ever" Elizabeth clapped her hands congratulating Will on his musical achievement.

"Will, come up. I have a surprise for you" Elizabeth closed the door after she had climbed back into the flat.

As Will made his way back to the flat, he was greeted by wolf-whistles and catcalls.

"Where's this surprise then?" Will smiled as Elizabeth walked into the bedroom uncovering her present.

"Close your eyes and no peeking" Elizabeth laughed as Will closed his eyes and kept still.

"Open! Sorry if it's a bit amateurish, it's not my best work" Will gasped as the painting was uncovered, Elizabeth's cheeks reddened.

Will swept his fingers over the canvas, Elizabeth had painted to his delight, a magnificent painting of Elizabeth, him and their unborn child, Liz had taken snippets of her physical characteristics and Will's adding them to the child's face.

"It's fantastic! Truly fantastic!" Will smiled at Elizabeth's artistic talent. Liz sat beside him, leaning against his chest.

"Oh bloody hell! This baby won't stop kicking me! If you need me, I'll be in the bedroom" Will held onto Elizabeth's hand to stop her from going.

"Come on, just relax. I have it all under control" Will massaged Elizabeth's stomach gently, soothing both her and the baby.

"Oh that's good, umm, nice" Elizabeth wriggled her toes, getting herself comfortable amongst the cushions.

"Oh we have a scan tomorrow" Elizabeth scanned the calendar carefully, pinpointing the key dates.

"Tomorrow, oh God! I have a rehearsal at one" Will leant forward with his head in his hands.

"It doesn't matter, all they do is put the jelly on, check if the baby's alright and then I go home. It's quite boring actually" Elizabeth sat beside her fiancee with her arms around his neck.

"No, no, I have to put fatherhood first. I'll just phone Stan, there'll always be other rehearsals" Will smiled supportively, Elizabeth stroked her stomach maternally.

"Yes but there'll always be other scans, this could be the big chance to make something of your life. I don't want to get in the way" Will raised his eyebrow and placed his hands on Liz's shoulders.

"You're not, you let me stay in your flat, it's me who should be getting in the way" Liz smiled and tucked Will's flyaway hair as it was covering his eyes.

"You're are welcome. After all, where would I be without you? Not pregnant, that's for sure" Elizabeth laughed and ran her fingers down Will's face, giving him a quick kiss on his stubbled cheek.

"Umm, I can't be seen taking of poor defenceless women"Will was met with Liz's arm across his neck.

"Defenceless, eh?" Elizabeth smiled as she loosened her grip of Will's neck.

"Okay, I take it back. You fight as good as any man, maybe better" Will stretched out his hand as Liz took it.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Liz smiled up at Will lovingly. knowing that everything was going to be alright and nothing would be able to come between them. After eight beautiful years together, what could possibly go wrong?

"Dance with me" Will turned up the volume up on the stereo, humming along gently.

"Well Mr Suave and Sophisticated, how am I doing?" Elizabeth smiled as Will slipped his strong arms down her waist.

"Fantastic!" Will smiled, enveloping her curvaceous waist with his strong muscular arms.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_So, When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am _

Just like Cinderella, they danced into the night, apart from the fact that Elizabeth didn't lose her glass slipper and Will, although he was handsome and grand, he was no Prince Charming.

A/N Valentine's Day has passed and there is only three months to go before an ickle Turner baby! Aw, so cute...READ AND REVIEW!?


	10. Adam Ant and Broken Hearts

A/N: Hey, hey, sorry for not writing in a long time. My laptop busted up and it took ages to buy a new computer, and I've been so busy with school and everything. But I hope this'll be up to scratch! I forgot to tell you this before, but I basically modelled Dr Kelanski on Rick Moranis' character from 'Ghostbusters II'. Sort of his nervous disposition and his appearance, spectacles and neat crew cut. I know anyone who found out that one of their family had some life-threatening disease, would probably be more upset, but I just wanted to make Will stronger when he needs to be, even in such a upsetting situation. And yes, it is the Paul Anka song; you'll know what I'm on about soon. Anyways, here is Chapter 10 of Torn in Two.

Chapter 10: Adam Ant and Broken Hearts 

Elizabeth clutched her stomach and wiped the tears from her eyes. The vomit surged inside of her and she cautiously took a strand of loose, tangled hair, leaning over the toilet bowl. She silently lifted her bare feet from the tiled floor of the bathroom through to the warm, soft carpeted floor of her bedroom which she shared with Will. Will's eyes flickered open as she kissed him softly on his cheek. Elizabeth sat with her legs crossed and her arms spread out behind her. She slowly rubbed her hand over the prominent bump that had become a cosy home for their child for the past seven months. A small curve sprung from within and Elizabeth watched it slowly disappear within her skin.

Today was their 28 week scan, it had been eight long months and the baby was growing immensely. Will had often complimented her on coping for so long and for taking all the back pain and anguish on the chin. Will turned over and smiled, putting his hand against his fiancée's stomach. Elizabeth felt the warm hand against her bump and smiled maternally. She lifted up her vest and took her cornflake bowl from the bedside table and rested it firmly on her stomach. Will took her spoon and ate some Flakes from the bowl without Elizabeth realising. Elizabeth lifted the bowl from her stomach and stroked her stomach, smiling proudly.

'You're beautiful' Will whispered softly, into her ear.

'You're cheesy' Elizabeth whispered, smiling as Will held her hand.

'I know, but you like it' Elizabeth led his hand up to his stomach and smiled softly.

'Hey little Abraham…' Will rubbed her stomach and began to coo over their child. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and swept her hand over the large, protruding bump that was peeking over the duvet.

'Well, Mr Turner, we've our scan in forty-five little minutes and we're not even dressed yet' Elizabeth stood up regally from the bed and twisted her hair, gently fastening it with a slide. Will smiled as he let his hand wander across her stomach. Elizabeth took a plain black jumper from the closet and took a pair of her maternity tights from the lampshade. Pulling the tights round her ankles, she pursed her lips and clutched her stomach. Will pulled her off the bed and held her gently in his arms.

"I can't do this, Will. It's like there's a melon stuffed down my pants" Will smiled as Elizabeth continued to dress herself in her black jumper, dark denim skirt and her thick maternity tights.

"Elizabeth, you're beautiful and having my baby. What a lovely way of saying how much you love me" Will took his dark grey jeans from the wash basket and his favourite 'Beatles' t-shirt from their closet. Elizabeth smiled as she zipped up her boots and slipped her feet into them before calling for Will.

"Have you seen my…" Elizabeth held up Will's keys and threw them into his chest. Will hissed as the sharp end of his car key tore a minute piece of skin, leaving a streaky line of blood. Elizabeth ran towards the kitchen and pulled off some paper towel, dabbing the wet tissue cautiously on the minor flesh wound. Will smiled as Elizabeth smoothed the scar with her tender fingers.

"Sorry about that, I should be more careful next time" Elizabeth giggled as Will took her hand, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Oh I can think of a way you make it up to me" Elizabeth smiled as her eyes slowly drifted to the clock hanging on the opposite wall. Her lips pursed slightly, Will ran his fingers through her hair seductively.

Elizabeth sat in the car slowly, cradling her bump cautiously. Will smiled as he twisted the key in the ignition switch. The roads were especially crowded, the pavements were packed with lost tourists, clutching onto their large Kodak cameras and maps the size of sandwich boards. Elizabeth smiled as the cars surrounding them were waiting patiently in what was now a well-formed traffic jam. Will tapped at the steering wheel impatiently, his other hand swept across his minor wound.

"Do you know that the baby is able to recognise our voices? It has eyes, the eyebrows have formed, and the baby actually weighs 2.2 pounds and is 14.8 inches tall. The miracle of life is amazing" Elizabeth stroked her bump protectively; Will laughed as the jam moved slightly and the cars beside them, sped forward with elation.

"This is bloody brilliant" Elizabeth smiled as she felt her stomach. She smiled excitedly, nudging Will in the arm harshly.

"Ow, what was that for?" Will rubbed his arm; Elizabeth felt a sharp jabbing pain pulsate down the side of her now prominent stomach. Will did an incidental double take; Elizabeth smiled as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Jesus Christ, here's another" Will waited as the traffic light turned amber and seeing that no other pedestrians had bothered to cross the busy road, this would the opportune moment to accelerate.

"It can't happen now, it's been seven months, and I've two more to go! Just wait, please!" Elizabeth panted heavily as the car pulled up to the hospital car park. Will held her hand carefully as they walked up the steps; Elizabeth pulled her bag carefully over her shoulder. Elizabeth made the slow walk towards the lift and starting pressing tediously at the buttons. Will hissed as Elizabeth gripped his hand tightly, sensing her anguish she enveloped her tightly in a hug.

Elizabeth smiled; Will's reassuring face looked down at her. They suddenly grinded to a halt, the doors opened and the flurry of busy porters and apprehensive patients quietly exited the cramped, congested lift.

They slowly made their way towards the Maternity Ward; Elizabeth clutched Will's hand warily. Will held her waist, supporting her lower back and stomach with his firm, strong hands. They neared the corner towards the Ward; Dr Kelanski looked up from his notes and hastily deterred himself from reading further, but instead helped Will pull Elizabeth into a nearby examination room.

"How far along are you?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow to this extremely odd question for a practiced physician to ask. Dr Kelanski began to stutter nervously. Elizabeth held both hands up and put down three fingers down slowly. Will smoothed out her hair, smiling gently.

"It's been seven months, my waters haven't broken yet. The baby can't be coming yet, Dr Kelanski? I read the books; I know that it can't be now! I won't have my baby now, I demand we wait!" Elizabeth watched as Will kissed her hand gently. Dr Kelanski overlooked his notes and swept his brow thankfully.

"Braxton Hick's" Elizabeth looked up wearily; her hair tangled from the perspiration culminating round her forehead. Will watched with a look of gratefulness, gracing his worn, tired face.

"What? W-what do you mean?" Will smiled hesitantly as Elizabeth began to aggravate herself further. He placed a hand firmly on Elizabeth's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Braxton Hick's contractions are a tightening of the uterine muscles for one to two minutes and are thought to be an aid to the body in its preparation for birth" Elizabeth let her head fall aimlessly onto the pillow behind her, with her head in her hands.

"Liz, did you hear that? Just false contractions, you weren't in labour" Will pulled Elizabeth's hand to his chest and smiled. Dr Kelanski had disappeared for a moment to gather the equipment for their scan which had been delayed for a further 20 minutes. Elizabeth sat herself up with great difficult, gripping either side of the bed with her trembling hands.

"I'm glad I'm having this baby with you" Will nodded as Elizabeth smiled, squeezing his hand tightly. Will leant in to touch her gentle face as soon as Dr Kelanski opened the door, wheeling the ultrasound scanner behind him.

Dr Kelanski smoothed the jelly over Elizabeth's stomach and placed the instrument on it carefully, waiting for a picture to appear.

"There's your baby, its little heart beating away" Will gripped her hand tightly; Elizabeth swept her fingers over the monitor.

"The baby weighs 2 and ¼ pounds, and measures 14.8 inches" Dr Kelanski muttered informatively.

"Do you want your picture now? The scan's finished" Elizabeth looked to Will, who nodded quickly, shaking his wild hair over his face.

"Thank you, Doctor Kelanski" Will held out his hand, Elizabeth picked up her bag and slipped of the bed carefully.

"Here's your sonogram" Elizabeth smiled as Will took it, slipping into his wallet. They both retreated towards the door, hand in hand.

Brrrrriinngg! Will took his phone and began to be answer, only to greet by Anna's loud sobbing. Passing it Elizabeth, he sighed quietly.

"Anna? Is everything okay? What's the matter?" Anna took a letter from her pocket and began to read it, although Elizabeth found it hard to understand through all the continuous crying;

_Dear Anna, _

_I can'__t do this anymore. I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else. I'm leaving for America with her; you need to find someone new. I don't deserve you; you're the most crazy, wacky person I've ever come across. Sorry this is so short notice, I'll call as soon as I've landed in Vegas._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Jack x_

"Anna, I'm so sorry. D'you want me to come over?" Elizabeth shut down Will's phone, passing it to him without as much as a 'Thank you'.

"What did Anna want?" Will opened the car door and slid inside, closely followed by his loving fiancée.

"She's really upset. Jack dumped her for some girl and now they're going to America together" Will shook his head, twisting the key into the ignition.

"Stop it! She wasn't to know, she's my cousin for Christ's sake" Liz thumped Will hard on the shoulders and crossed her arms angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry I'll drop you off. I need to stop off to see Stan anyway" Will kissed her forehead carefully, still keeping his hands firmly on the steering wheel.

"Thanks, this child does need her godmother after all" Elizabeth patted her stomach slowly, smiling adoringly. Will held his hand over his mouth and began to protest the disadvantages of having Anna as their child's godmother.

"No, no, no, you can't possibly be serious about this?" Elizabeth sighed and shook her head, the long tendrils of hair that had not managed to be contained her bun, flailing wildly. Will turned the corner harshly and braked fiercely stopping outside Anna's flat. Elizabeth threw the door open and collecting her bag from the foot well.

"See you back at the flat" Elizabeth shouted with an austere tone, Will stared at the dashboard grimly, turning on the ignition.

"Anna?" Elizabeth crouched to the letterbox, waiting for a reply from within.

Anna unlocked the door, pulling the large, over-sized dressing gown round her shoulders weakly. Elizabeth hugged her cousin warmly, smoothing her hair out tidily. They both seated themselves lazily against Anna's worn, tattered sofa. Elizabeth took her coat from her tired shoulders and sighed tiredly. Anna took the large box of Kleenex tissues from the small table beside the sofa, blubbering loudly.

"It just hurts so badly, you know?" Anna whispered timidly, Elizabeth took another two-ply tissue from the box and handed it to her cousin gently.

"I know, I know, but it can only get better" Elizabeth smiled reassuringly, Anna let out a small sarcastic laugh.

"And you're sure, are you?" Anna sniffled nasally.

"Yes, Jack was an idiot. You need to move on with your life" Elizabeth smiled, placing a comforting arm round her cousin's shoulder, only for it to be shrugged off violently.

"I can't" Anna threw her arms round her cousin's shoulders; Elizabeth smiled as she whispered softly into her ear.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright, Anna...Banana" Liz rubbed her stomach softly as the hug was broken. Anna smirked at the revival of her old childhood nickname.

"You haven't called me that in years" Elizabeth smiled, taking her bag from underneath the cramped table.

"Look at this" Anna took the small sonogram from her hand and gazed awestruck at the grainy picture.

"There's its feet and its hands" Anna smiled, sweeping her trembling fingers over the picture. Elizabeth laughed as her cousin began to ask the most absurd questions concerning her baby.

"How does it feed? Will it be like one of them things you see in really old B-movies? Taking over your body and stuff?" Elizabeth pointed towards her round bump, smiling brightly. Anna stuck out her tongue, waving her arms about wildly, trying to impersonate an alien.

"It already has. I can't eat, drink or sleep without one of its arms or legs prodding me" Anna giggled a small bump protruded from her cousin's stomach. Elizabeth nodded her head, raising herself from the sofa comfortably.

The pair spent most of the afternoon chatting and giggling like they had used to, back when their lives were extremely carefree. Anna took a large photo album and they began glancing through some old, fading photographs. Elizabeth picked one from all the rest, a small photo booth reel; her, Will, Anna and her then boyfriend, Kyle. Kyle didn't seem to date after that, at least not partners of the female variety. Anna had heard from him only a few weeks ago when he was on his honeymoon, traveling around Dollywood with his partner, Stefan. Elizabeth laughed at her acquired fashion sense back then, bright neon bracelets, and semi-permanently dyed hair. Will didn't seem to have changed a bit, with his wild hair and piercing brown eyes. Liz had taken to doing her trademark 'I'll grin till I die' poses for the camera, whilst Will and the others and opted for the Dr Evil 'finger to the mouth' menacing glare. Anna had kept her shorter back then in just a short bob with a thick fringe, covering most of her freckled face. Kyle leant against the back of the booth, with his hands firmly round her waist. Will had crouched down in front of the camera with a gleeful look on his face; Elizabeth locked her arms around his neck tightly, but not enough so that he would choke. They all looked so happy in their younger years, when they weren't having children, getting dumped so horrifically like Anna. Times had changed as had their hairstyles and their slightly weird and bright choice of makeup.

Elizabeth smiled as she slipped the photograph back into the card and covered it with the plastic film. Anna closed the book and tucked it underneath the sofa. Elizabeth stretched out her arms and gave out a yawn before taking her bag from the table. Anna opened the door, sending Elizabeth on her way with a fond farewell. She waved fondly back towards the door, with a broad smile gracing her beaming face.

She crossed the street opposite their flat, after traveling numerous modes of public transport just to get home which was twenty minutes away from Anna's. It had begun to get dark when Elizabeth boarded the large double-decker along past Green Park. The lights appeared to be on in both the bedroom and the living room, Will was obviously home and putting his feet up comfortably. She tucked her hair behind her and opened the door. She wandered towards the reception desk and smiled at old Mr. Blarney or Ron as he liked to be called.

"Can you tell Will that I'll be up in a sec please?" Elizabeth asked politely, Ron smiled and lifted up the telephone to his ear and began to dial.

Elizabeth began to climb the stairs wearily, dragging her hand across the banister. Reaching out for the end, she pulled herself up steadily. She walked along the corridor slowly, being sure not to wake anyone up, although it was still six o' clock. She knocked slowly and tapped her foot against the floor impatiently. Will wandered over to the door, being sure to unlock it carefully. Elizabeth smiled; Will greeted her with open arms, covering his muffled sobbing with her dusty blonde hair.

"What's wrong? What's happened? Will?" Elizabeth took him to the sofa and fastened the robe tightly around her shoulders. Will looked up through his wild, tangled hair.

"My mum...my mum has...c-cancer" Elizabeth gasped suddenly, the weight of such news dwelled heavily on her heart as she slowly exhaled. Will patted his eyes dry and squeezed her hand warmly.

"I'm sorry I would have come sooner if I'd known" Elizabeth kissed Will gently on his cheek, which was solemnly reciprocated. Will held her gently in his arms and rested his head against hers. They both sat silently, before Elizabeth got up to get Will a large glass of water. Will took it graciously, enveloping her tightly.

"Will, you need some sleep" Elizabeth pulled him from the sofa, letting his weight lean against her and his arm rest precariously around her neck. They both wandered towards their room, Elizabeth pulled the covers from the bed. Elizabeth undressed and changed in her nightgown, taking her nightgown and placing it into the jewelry box. Will slipped in silently, followed carefully by his fiancée tiredly.

"I'm so sorry, I left in such a bad mood when I shouldn't have done" Elizabeth felt Will's arm round her shoulders and her body being pulled towards him slowly. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Will spoke softly to her but with a harsh undertone.

"Now, you listen here, you weren't to know. It can't be helped, my mum will get the treatment she needs and she'll get better" Elizabeth ran her hand against his chest. Will shuddered under her soft touch, his hands still clasped firmly round her waist.

"How can you say that? She's your mum" Elizabeth edged herself up and across Will's sprawled body spread out amongst the covers, her arms resting firmly on either side.

"And that's why I'm saying it. Think positive, Liz" Will smiled warmly, Elizabeth rested her chin against his chest and exhaled thoughtfully.

"I was looking through a lot of old photos and I came across some very nice ones of you" Elizabeth took the photo booth reel from the bedside table and showed it to Will, who took it from her hand for a closer examination.

"Oh God, I can't believe she kept it" Will smiled as Elizabeth rolled over carefully to her side of the bed. Will pointed to one of the small pictures on the reel.

"Did you know you were wearing that top?" Will asked disgustedly, Elizabeth snatched it from his hands, squinting to see the small detail on her t-shirt.

"I knew I was wearing it, Mr. Adam Ant Impersonator" Elizabeth placed the photograph firmly on the bedside table. Will leant against the headboard, slipping his arm round her waist comfortably.

"Hmm, I'm really sleepy" Elizabeth shifted her body down amongst the covers. Will promised he would follow after her, he needed time to think.

Elizabeth listened closely to Will, whose whimpering had turned into something more...he couldn't control.

"Will"

"Y-es?"

"I love you" Elizabeth gripped his hand tightly, taking it under her arm.

"I love you too"

A/N: Hope you liked it! If I was a little rusty then I apologize, I have just listened to 'No-one but you' sung by Kerry Ellis. It made me want to cry!! Anyways, read and review XD


End file.
